Sunflowers on a Grave
by Angst lover
Summary: Canada's bear dies suddenly, and no one has even noticed nor cares. Well...almost no one. RussiaxCanada, one-shot! Lame title is lame


_(A/N)_: Ok, so my Hetalia fandomness kicked in after watching all the episodes I missed and so I'm all "WRITE FANFIC DRAW FANART" right now. Expect a few more of these before I continue on with Ace Attorney to get it out of my system. xD

* * *

**WARNINGS: Yaoi (RussiaxCanada), Lots of tears, lots of blushing, lots of OOC cuz this is my first Hetalia fic. D:**

* * *

Canada opened his eyes wearily, the morning (afternoon?) sun harsh and bright, causing him to snap his eye's shut. He snuggled up towards his pillow, his skin coming into contact with wet fabric. He brought his head up and away, noticing the large patch of darkness on his pillow. He looked over his bed towards the small bed he set up for his pet and closest companion.

Kumajirou…

He wasn't there.

He would never be there again.

Canada's vision became blurry, turning away and wrapping the blankets tighter around him.

Kumajirou had died a few weeks ago.

Canada was shocked at this. Kumajirou was acting perfectly normal, except for a minor little bug that he assumed the small animal caught after he ran out of his bath and became caught in the cold basement. As the bear's condition worsened, Canada brought him into the vets.

They told him that Kumajirou was sick. Sick sick, some incurable disease or other. They gave him a few more days to be with his master before they had to put him down, for one part of the illness caused agonizing pain they had said. The vets consoled him, telling him that even though they couldn't cure him they caught it at the perfect time, before the pain set in.

Canada couldn't remember what he did the week after that. He easily went through the meetings that were called between the nations, no one noticing him anyway. He buried his friend at the end of a path that led out of the backyard and into the woods. Any free time the nation had he spent sitting at the makeshift grave. He found it hard to believe still, the small creature that had been with him from his first memory no longer here with him. Every time he went to Kumajirou's grave he would talk to him and tell him stories of his day, the other nations, what was happening in his country and the world, how much he missed him…

The small nation sat up, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he got dressed and ready for the day ahead.

The worst part about all this was that _no one noticed. _Normally they would never, he accepted this, but not even Cuba, England, America, or his papa France noticed his sudden depression. There were times at meetings he had to get up and leave he couldn't hold back his tears. There were times where he was curled in a small ball in his chair and he would let out a chocked sob, right there in front of everyone!

But nope, no one noticed.

A bit of anger began to boil up in Canada. He noticed when all of the other nations had problems. When one of Prussia's little chicks fell sick, when some of England's fairies had gone missing, when Finland lost his dog on his trip over, when Germany had ignored Italy causing the childish nation to pout all throughout the meetings.

He _noticed._

He was there for them, helping with their problems and emotional states.

'_I guess I really am that invisible.'_

He was especially angry at the fact that not one of his so called family members noticed his state. America, who lived _right next door_, didn't.

Canada decided on cereal to eat, to tired to make his breakfast of pancakes like he normally did. He ate it slowly, glancing at the clock and noticing he still had plenty of time to make the meeting. He threw the dishes in the sink with the others and wandered towards the back door. He stepped out into the crisp spring Canadian air.

He liked staying at his own house when meetings were going on because it's not really even like he's that far away anyway.

Following the path, he made his way towards Kumajirou's grave all the while noticing the different flowers growing. Kumajurou always liked to attack the flowers, as if they were a living thing…

A sad smile made its way onto his face as he approached the site. He could see, in the clearing, the dirt and soil sticking out like a sore thumb in between all the lush green grass that was growing. There was a simple gravestone, one that was all white with the inscription 'Kumajirou' and his day of birth and death. Canada thought about just placing a large rock at the head, but he knew that his bear deserved more than that.

He kneeled down, knee on the border of dirt and grass, placing a hand on the head of the stone.

"H-hey there Kuma…" Even if he wasn't talking to the bear face to face, he was still nervous.

"How are you t-t-today buddy? I had some time before the meeting to say hi." He rubbed the stone affectionately, as if scratching behind the little bear's ear. "The other nations are as loud as ever. You should hear America…"

He wasn't sure if Kumajirou could remember their human names so opting for the countries name was better.

"Sorry I didn't come by last night. The meeting may have ended late, but I left early. I'm just so…" He paused, a lump in his throat. "It's so w-weird without you h-here. I bet you think its weird th-that I'm not with you, eh? I w-wonder if you can e-e-even remember who I a-am."

He could feel his eyes starting to water, allowing a few tears to fall before he rubbed them furiously. Hell, he didn't even know who _he was_ anymore. _Who_ was he without Kumajirou?

"S-so the meeting yesterday." He continued, knowing that he didn't have that much longer to fill the bear in on the past day. "We're t-trying to discuss a way of h-helping people find jobs and the economy. Pretty b-boring stuff, eh?" Canada tried to smile. "America, England, and France got into a fight. America s-says we should pay people to eat at fast food p-places. I don't think that'll solve the problem…" A sigh. Even in his depression Canada wondered how his brother managed to be the country of such high appeal.

"Not much else happened…R-Russia said that the problem would be solved once we all become one with him. Alfr- A-America objected, of course. Russia has been good, from what I can tell. We played hockey the other day, did I tell you? We tied, you'd be proud. I think." Canada doubted what his companion would have felt, but it was nice to guess. Even though America disapproved…

Himself and Russia were quite good friends. Both arctic territories, they had that to discuss. Hockey was another. Of course, Canada was a bit intimidated by the brute; the only thing that kept him from running away most of the time was the look in his violet eyes and the occasional not-as-insane-as-normal smile that appeared on his handsome face.

A blush rose its way to the nation's cheeks, imagining Russia. He shook his head, thoughts to inappropriate to have while visiting the deceased.

"W-well, I better get going to the meeting. I'll fill you in later again, ok?" He patted the stone and stayed for a moment. The breeze picked up, ruffling the trees, bushes, and grass around him and causing them to make some noise.

"I really miss you."

Standing up and taking a shaky breath, he had to keep himself together for the meeting. He needed to focus today.

"Bye Kumajirou!" He attempted to call happily as he walked back down the path.

He hadn't noticed the eyes watching him so intently. A figure strode out of the woods and hovered over the grave, a smile growing on their face.  
**  


* * *

**

"-the end." America finished bluntly, his blue eyes sparkling at his ingenious plan. Silence erupted in the room, all nations too flabbergasted to say a thing.

"W-W-what the bloody-" England started, his brows furrowing as he gave a scowl.

"I know, it's awesome!" America smiled brightly, everyone heaving a sigh. A few of the nations smiled, humored by the self-proclaimed leader. The rest were either ignoring him or annoyed. The Asian countries were murmuring to themselves when China looked up.

"That plan will work when chickens fly." China smiled, the rest of the Asian nations laughing. America looked confused.

"Hey, what's so-" America was interrupted as France and England started to fight. Being America, and finding a need to be in everyone's affairs, he joined in. The whole meeting room became rowdy as people drifted off, talking about other issues.

"Enough!" A voice boomed, everyone freezing and staring at the standing figure of Germany. "Everybody take a seat and let's start to discuss what we came here to do." He ordered. Everyone grabbed a seat, America, England, and France muttering. The organized nation sighed heavily. "Now, seeing as too much of this meetings time was spent arguing or discussing a stupid plan-"

"Hey!"

"-it seems we have run out of time. We will see you all here tomorrow, and this time _I'll _be conducting it." Germany crossed his arms as everyone nodded, getting up and starting to mingle.

"Oh, Germany, can we get some pasta now~?" Italy cooed as he latched himself onto Germany's arm.

Canada sighed, another meeting wasted. He sat in his chair as everyone got up around him, finding their own cliques and moving about the giant meeting room. He stayed, staring down as the pad of paper he took notes on. Well, he was _supposed _to take notes on. All he did was doodle a little bit.

He bit his lip as he slowly pushed himself away from the table as he got up and looked around. He saw his so called family off in the corner.

_'It's now or never.' _Canada shuffled over there and stood right next to America.

"And so I was like-" America threw his arm out, smacking Canada on the side of the head. England and France looked shocked; how could America smack himself?! America blinked, unsure of what they were staring at.

"Oh! Hey there lil' bro." America didn't apologize for the abuse.

_'Lil' bro means he doesn't even remember my name.' _Canada didn't do anything to stop his twin from wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pointing dramatically to himself.

"So, wanna hear this great story?"

"Uhm, actually-"

"So I was sitting waiting for this idiot to get here-" America pointed to England.

"What was that you twit!" England growled as he sent a glare towards the 'Hero'.

"Excuse me, g-guys-" Canada tried to interrupt by raising his voice a bit.

"But it seems America speaks the truth." France said smugly, an angry England turning his way.

"Please!" Canada cried out louder this time as he hugged the notebook to his chest. "I have something important to say!" His plea went unheard as the three argued once again. Canada, frustrated, shrugged America's arm off his shoulders and stormed away.

'_I really should have known…' _

The (unknown) nation was close towards the door when a large figure blocked his path. Stepping back, Canada looked up to see how was in his way.

"Comrade _Matvey_!" Russia cooed, smiling at the little blond nation he was towering over. "You can tell me important things."

"O-oh Russia! You surprised me." Canada smiled weakly. "We're you uhm, listening in on our c-conversation?" He frowned.

"Yelling travels very far." Russia tilted his head and glanced around Canada looking for something. Touched that someone actually cared (or at least seemed to care) he started to get out what no one had noticed these past few weeks.

"Uhm, well, you see my bear...." Canada started, already feeling depressed and feeling his eyes swell up. Russia cocked a brow at the sniffling country, surprised he was starting to cry already.

"Da?"

"He-"

"Brother!" A female voice called as Belarus ran up, knife threateningly at her side. "Brother, it's time to go! Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia are getting to comfortable." She smiled wickedly as she grabbed her brother's arm (glaring at Canada) and dragged him away.

Canada stood there as he watched the one person who was ready to listen being dragged out. The grip on his notebook went from nervous fiddling to a death grip as he immediately made a dash for the door and back to his house.

**

* * *

**

Canada again awoke to the sun blaring in his face. He cursed as he threw the sheets off of him and toward the sun, making no progress in blocking it out. He jumped out of bed, annoyed at the day already. Looking down he noticed that he as wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday.

It flashed back to him.

Being ignored (normal).

Being ignored by his 'family' (normal).

Russia remembering who he was and slightly caring (way not normal).

Russia being dragged out by his sister and leaving Canada all alone again (normal).

He trudged down the stairs of his practically empty house and made his way into the kitchen. Instead of cereal, he poured himself a glass of milk (plus some maple syrup), gulped it down, and made his way out to Kumajirou's grave. He noticed the flowers, the breeze, the nice spring air, but at this moment it didn't really matter.

Reality was that no one cared for him or acknowledged him.

Reality was that Kumajirou was dead.

Canada found his way to the grave somehow, and finally looked up as he approached.

He saw bright yellow lying on top of the dirt pile.

Fearing something happened, he ran over there and kneeled down. He was shocked to find that it was a bouquet of flowers, and not just any flowers, _sunflowers. _He picked them up and sniffed them, their warm and comforting smell making him smile. He hugged them close until he heard something fall out of them. Glancing down, he saw a card.

Putting the flowers down and picking up the card, he saw in cursive handwriting the word bear. Carefully opening it, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. It smelled of…vodka? Unfolding it to read, he gasped.

_Dear Bear,  
Здравствуйте! I do not know you're name, your owner never told me. I noticed that you are no longer here. Canada is normally wandering around with you in tow. It is odd to see him not, da?  
I'm sure things wherever you are must good. Especially since you are in a world where all countries are one with Russia, that must be extremely nice. Of course, your master was (is) not (yet) a member.  
I'm sure you're happy that you are not sick and are out of pain. It must feel good, da? Frolicking around with all the other friends you have lost. If you see a bear named Тень tell him his master say's hi.  
You have left your owner quite lonely and sad, I can tell. I see it when he huddles up to himself in meetings, or leaves early, or tries to conceal a sob. He misses you quite a lot. Do not get sad though, one day he will see you again! Hopefully one day very far in the future, we want Canada to live long, da?  
Do not feel regretful, leaving so early. You must have had a great life to be living with Canada. I can see why you never leave him! He is so nice, understanding, and good at hockey.  
Take care. I will make sure to keep your precious master safe and make sure he does not get lonely. Just like you, I care a lot for little Canada. I care for him a lot a lot, understand?  
_

_Пока__, Bear!  
Russia (Ivan)_

Canada sat there, shocked. He re-read the letter over and over again, each time he felt his heart pound a littler harder.  
_'H-he wrote a letter…to Kumajirou. B-but how did he know where the grave was?' _Canada shook his head, rather happy not to know how. He could feel tears roll down his cheeks, but this time from happiness.  
_'A-And he…likes me a lot a lot.' _He re-read the parts where Russia complimented him, his blush growing stronger. He took his eyes off the letter and looked at Kumajirous grave, noticing it have a bit more shine to it.  
"I think you can see how my day is going to end." Canada smiled, checking his watch to see he had just enough time for an extra stop.  
"I'll be back tonight, ok? I'll read this letter to you then, or maybe I'll have the author read it to you."

Canada got up and dusted off, lying the flowers on the grave and gripping the letter, running back down the path.

**

* * *

**

"Russia, what's that?" America's curiosity enough to make him talk to the former communist nation. He was pointing to the small sleeping form in Russia's arms. The meeting was going to start soon, so many of the nations were still around the room and talking to others. A small group had formed around Russia and his acquaintance.

"Gift for Canada." Russia smiled slightly as he adjusted what was in his arms, making sure not to drop it.

"Who?" Greece asked, scratching the back of his head. Japan, China, and some other nations nodded in agreement with Italy.

"Hockey buddy, America is his twin."

"Hey, hey, hey! Mattie's my twin." America puffed out his chest proudly, giving a small nod as he used his brother's real name (happy to have remembered it).

"Why did you get him that?" Sealand asked.

"You do not know?"

"Know what?" The small country asked what was on his (and every other nation who was listening) mind.

"What happened to him?" Russia said with a more deadly smile on his face.

"What?!" England asked, fearing what might have happened to his son. "What happened to him? Is he alright?" Both France and England were up in his face, concern in their eyes.

"You not so interested when it happened, why should I tell you?" Russia's child-like smile did not go with his icy tone of voice.

"Hey, Mattie would have told us, me especially!" America chirped in, glaring slightly at the Russian as if challenging his authority over who knew more about Canada.

"His bear die." Russia said monotonously, gaining shocked looks from everyone.

"WHAT?!" America yelled, causing many of the nations not listening to glare at him. "No, he would have told us if something like that happened!" America 'pfft'.

"You aren't serious! My _Mathieu_ told me not of such a thing." France stated, both England and his eyes now filled with shock and worry.

"It is true. Have you not noticed it?"

The door opened to reveal said country, walking in with an arm behind his back as he scanned the room, eyes landing on Russia.

"Ah, Russia!" He called out, waving and starting to walk over.

"Comrade!" Russia called back, walking forward and breaking out of the bubble of people surrounding him. He tucked one arm holding his gift in his jacket to hide it. "You seem much happier than you have been." Russia smiled knowingly.

"Well, I had some help." The other nation smiled knowingly back. Suddenly, he started to fidget. "Uh, h-here. These a-are for you. F-from me…a-and Kumajirou!" Canada added, a blush growing on his cheeks as he held out a large bouquet of flowers. They were sunflowers, along with a few roses spread throughout it. They were rapped up with white, blue, and red plastic.  
"T-they're your favorite, eh?" Canada shoved them towards the large nation who grabbed them, surprised. "I thought you might want some after you…ya'know." Canada blushed even more, scratching the back of his head.  
"You too nice." Russia stated, as he adjusted his arm holding the small Canadians gift.  
"I-is something wrong with you arm?" The other asked worriedly.  
"I have a gift for you too! Funny, da?" Russia leaned down and grinned sliding his arm out of his jacket and held out his gift. Canada gave a loud gasp and stared.

Russia was holding a small polar bear in his large hand. Well the bear, obviously too big to sit in his hand alone, was lying down along his arm, his face buried into the his gloved hand. The bear's fur was greyer than Kumajirous, and his claws were longer. He was completed with a red and white collar around his neck, a maple leave tag hanging off it.

The bear woke up and blinked at the blond man in front of him. It tilted its head to the side and yawned.

"Канада?" It asked in a tongue that Canada barely spoke much of. He did recognize a few words, that one being one of them. His smile grew as he brought his hands up to his mouth in happiness and awe.

"I know it not long after, but it's the best way to heal." Russia handed the bear off, Canada holding him as he would have held Kumajirou. The smaller bear leaned up and nipped at his new owner, licking his cheek a few times. He then proceeded to scrape his claws over Canada's chest (in a loving way).  
"He's a bit more aggressive than Kumajirou." Canada laughed as the bear buried itself in his clothing.  
"Ah, so that was the bears name?" Canada nodded.  
"You know, you d-didn't-"  
"I want to, da?"  
Canada stared down at his companion who stared back.

Russia felt something slam into him while his large body taking most of the impact as he only wobbled back a step or two, but he dropped his flowers. He glanced down at Canada, who was giving him a hug. The polar bear was sitting across his shoulders quite content. Russia leaned down and hugged back.

The meeting room was completely quite as the shyest and most threatening countries embraced.

"I drop your flowers."  
"I can buy you new ones. Your gift was much better by the way."  
"I promised Kumajirou that I would protect you, help to keep you from feeling lonely."  
"I didn't need a new bear for that; I could have just used you." Russia smirked at this, hugging the small body closer towards his.

"So I take bear back?"  
"No!" Canada said quickly. "I, I like the both you."  
"Good."

They broke apart, Russia leaning down to grab the flowers before wrapping his other arm around Canada.  
"You sit with me today." The bigger nation stated, leading him over towards his normal seat.  
"But doesn't Latvia normally sit next to you?" Canada did not want to impose on the other nation.  
"Latvia does not mind." Russia glanced at the country, who only nodded and looked relieved. They each took a seat (Russia sliding his over closer towards the now happy blond). Canada was playing with his new pet, moving its paws up and down while laughing a bit as it stared up at him confused. Russia looking at his flowers happily, fingering the petal of one of them.

Silence over took the entire room, all eyes now on the odd pair.

"M-Mattie?" America called out, first to break the silence.

"Yes A-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING NEXT TO HIM?!?!" The nation yelled out loudly and pointed and accusing finger. "I thought I told you that he was-"  
"He's _not _evil." Canada gave a small glare at his older brother. "He's my…" Canada glanced up at the larger nation, a small amount of confusion on his face. Russia, understanding, smiled and leaned down to give him a small kiss. Many countries gasp.  
"I guess he's that." Canada blushed, feeling Russia snake his arm around his shoulders and drag him closer and allowing the smaller country to lean into him.  
America, England, and France tripped over their words, each red with some emotion (anger, embarrassment, concern, and some thought of something else).

The sounds of door scratching floor alerted everyone to a new entrant. Italy and Germany walked in, completely oblivious as to what had just occurred. Germany was trying to read a file while Italy was humming to himself.

"So, why don't we get this meeting started?" Germany looked up as he placed his files on the desk, glancing around. France, America, and England were flailing around the most while many of the other nations stood in shock, staring at the two countries sitting down. Germany raised a brow at the sight of a cuddling Canada and Russia. Now that's not something you see everyday.

"Hmm? Well? Everyone take a seat and lets finally get some work done." He didn't question the two countries sitting next to each other as everyone shuffled along.

It's not like they had ever had assigned seats anyway.

* * *

Key~:

Здравствуйте = hello, "be healthy" is the more literal sense.

Тень= Shadow

_Пока____bye_

Канада = Canada

* * *

_(A/N):_ I hope my Russian is ok (go online translator! xD) I just picked the name of my cat for Russia's deceased bear.  
Sorry about all the awefulness in this, first time writing them so they aren't that in character (especially Russia) I just gotta write more to become better! ;D Especially more of my favorite pairings, they could always use some more love! x3 I think I spelled his polar bears name right, right? It has a u in it? o.o

Hate it? Love it? Constructive criticism is always welcome, thank you for reading!


End file.
